bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2016
02:19 Magena 02:20 EU wth are you doing 02:20 * Rejiti immediate maxes klyuk 02:21 I have her set as my leader. 02:21 * Deserthackabilly stares at my level 02:21 * Deserthackabilly stares more 02:21 Level 8. 02:22 Level. 02:22 Fricken. 02:22 EIGHT! 02:23 nowondericouldonlyfitthreeunitsinmysquad... 02:27 wait 02:28 klyuk's out? 02:28 JP 02:28 In JP 02:28 i'm crying rn lol. my pasta's too spicy 02:28 Roasted 02:28 I'm listening to Selfish Gene RN. 02:29 my tongue and throat burms... 02:29 burn* 02:29 hiya folks 02:29 I'm going to draw a 2* starter in paint... 02:30 just got back from a concert 02:30 Heyo do-cat. 02:30 Catdog was terrifying... 02:30 truuuu 02:30 Yap isn't a dog 02:30 I feel like a lot of cartoons at that time were 02:30 dog 02:31 Courage the Cowardly Dog (y) 02:31 i pulled a kulyuk. c: 02:31 Yap is still a dog yeah 02:31 He's a cat on the inside 02:31 deemo's taking long to download hm 02:31 oh the chicken gate is open? 02:31 And your a lime eating cat (y) 02:32 JP. 02:32 ah 02:32 Nah 02:32 I want my sweet&sour chicken 02:32 I'm just a dude who likes to rub limes on cats 02:32 * Nyanlime gets shot 02:33 you sure it isn't the cat being rubber on the lime? 02:33 rubbed***** 02:33 rubber cats pls 02:33 That would have to be kept confidential ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:33 Rubber cats chase rubber chickens. 02:34 rubber cats can't melt steel beams 02:34 hiya doge 02:35 Dank memes can't melt steel beams 02:35 Only the dankest can. 02:35 7/11 was a part-time job 02:36 .... Humans 02:36 "nothing is original. It's all been said before"- me 2016 02:36 ...and there goes yap 02:36 Yap died 02:36 Rest in pixels. 02:37 Does this mean 02:37 that cat 02:37 will finally stop eating me? 02:37 No 02:37 k 02:37 He has 98 lives left 02:37 a: 02:37 I has more. 02:38 squids don't die, they just kinda explode then reform 02:38 :) 02:38 Yap has 400+ gems 02:38 Kinda like a certian fire bird. 02:38 o: 02:38 wow 02:38 I have 4- gems 02:38 He'll just gem more lives 02:39 And catch them all while he's at it. 02:39 How many gems does it take for a Nice Burny to kill a Xie'Jing 02:39 let's find out. 02:39 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 02:40 missing many 0 02:40 considering she heals o.o 02:40 0 if Xie'jing can be paralized (y) 02:40 :I 02:41 What? stoping her from moving isn't a valid awnser? 02:41 Mono nice burny. 02:41 she could only be paralyzed when Vernil was released 02:41 I said "if" anyway. 02:42 Abusing Vernil for Centurion was the best thing that ever happened 02:42 Only one unit can solo xie'jing 02:42 well 2 02:42 Rowgen (y) 02:42 fine 3 02:42 1. Rowgen 02:42 2 JOHN CENAAAA 02:43 3. BatMan batman 02:43 (batman) 02:43 4. Mario (mario) 02:43 ew no 02:43 5. (heidy) 02:44 Batman :D 02:44 I Rowgen cheesed Zevalhua 02:44 jumping on her head isn't effective 02:44 no regrets 02:44 no ragrets huh 02:44 Squirrels OP 02:44 Zevalhua was way too hard I wasn't about to deal with that 02:45 *Summoner uses nuts!* It's super effective! Squirrel attacks! It's an instant KO 02:45 I went back and beat her legit later 02:45 when I was strong enough to OTK her first two forms (y) 02:45 she was so easy to beat legit a: 02:45 Put a Ritus Staff between a pair of Nyami Bells ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:45 .-. 02:46 still waiting on raid x5...one day 02:46 3lewd5me 02:46 Artists, pls draw 02:46 pls 02:46 even if i have to just fight a pixel...gimme the staff :( 02:47 X draws a dog X isn't it beautiful :) 02:47 they'll probably be in the GQ 02:47 first I made an oval 02:47 then squares as legs 02:47 then drew a line for tail 02:47 lmao 02:47 sounds like me 02:47 and forgot the head and feet a: 02:48 minor unnecessary details 02:48 ye 02:48 eyesight is trash 02:48 gonna type I like waffles eyes closed :) 02:48 imloke eaffles 02:48 http://i.imgur.com/TWLWb.gif 02:48 close enough... 02:48 how to draw a circle 02:48 you're loke eafles? :O 02:48 first 02:49 made a swuare 02:49 square 02:49 then 02:49 ignore me 02:49 way ahead of you 02:49 then place pencil on paper 02:49 then spin the paper around 02:50 Let me time humanoids are fools eyes close 02:50 type* 02:50 Humanoid are fools 02:50 oh wow 02:50 GG EZ 02:50 no plurals needed 02:51 lmao 02:51 I am typing this eyes closed 02:51 squid is going insane 02:51 what the heck 02:51 gotta put him down 02:51 I is already down 02:51 rgrs closed, good night 02:51 how low? 02:51 eh close enough 02:51 lol 02:51 night then 02:51 like below sea level low 02:52 mehhh 02:52 like if I was a foolish human I would be drowning low 02:52 like molten core is burning me alive low but I still got a signal 02:53 ^~^ 02:53 .-. 02:54 .-. �� ^~^ �� 02:55 A~A 02:56 cmon baby...gimme +5 in FH ;3 02:56 I is not a Bebe squiddle 02:57 I is innocent 02:57 babeh 02:58 eurs clpdrd and ondvjmhft 02:58 fail 02:59 what was that supposed to say 02:59 eyes closed and one finger 02:59 yeah, I failed 02:59 bad 03:00 uh 03:00 close nuff 03:00 you got and right 03:00 (and) 03:00 to make a difference between the two countries have been a long time ago and I have to be a good day to be a good time to get a new one is a great day to be a good day to be a little bit of a new one is *The art of spamming auto correct* 03:01 is the only thing that would make it a lot of fun to use it for a few years back on my way home from work to be the first half of the day before I get a follow back on my way home from work to be the first half of the day before I get a follow back on my way home from work to be the first half of the day 03:02 waaaa 03:02 after day I don't have the right way too long and the first place I have no clue who I was in my room for a long way in which a man with my family and friends of friends with a few weeks and months and it will take the bus driver just got to go out with the best way 03:03 auto correct me story telling >_< 03:03 be* 03:04 I don't have to go out and about a year earlier and I don't have to go out and about a year earlier and I don't have to go out and about a year earlier and now I'm going on with the best of luck in your life in prison for his part in my head is a good day at the end zone in the first half of this is a very long time 03:05 i was doing nothing, no pwoof ^~^ 03:05 ^he did it 03:06 ^ he made me do it 03:06 ^~^ 03:06 Mich a; why you change name :( 03:06 ... 03:06 after he forced me 03:06 after he threatened to eat me 03:07 after he threatened to spray ink on me...that squid... 03:07 ^~^ that part is true 03:07 .... 03:07 lel 03:07 http://prntscr.com/aufvsx 03:08 ...I came on a wrong time 03:08 So I decided to do lance in MS pain (y) 03:08 perfect time zestna 03:08 looks better than wut i would do 03:08 Yeah a: I agree 03:08 mines is better 03:09 I can draw a beautiful.... Line 03:09 Welp time to get back to Lance. 03:09 2*... 03:09 Anyone who disagrees that Zestna came at a perfect time I will flop around threateningly at! 03:10 .____. 03:10 ^~^ 03:11 ^^ 03:11 is that a face or a bridge Zestna? 03:11 ... 03:11 both 03:11 k 03:12 ...if you're talking about my pic, it's ophelia 03:12 I don't want to leave because I probably will forget and not come on for weeks 03:12 no. 03:12 the .____. 03:12 oh 03:12 face 03:13 k :) 03:13 And now 03:13 I disappear 03:14 x gets eaten x 03:14 huh neat 03:14 Nereides is a goddess of the sea 03:18 is raaga good? 03:18 outclassed but still good 03:19 how about avani 03:21 she's top tier due to the many buffs she provides 03:21 carrol? 03:21 carrol is good 03:23 what about isterio 03:23 what does he do? 03:25 status ailments and such 03:26 he's a good unit 03:26 i just had to help my dad put up curtains and got a bad allergic reaction 03:27 ? 03:27 allergic to? 03:27 i dont know what is was but it cause me to break out in hives 03:28 weird 03:28 see a doctor maybe? 03:29 I lost my earbuds 03:29 or someone stole them 03:29 they were high quality $9 earbuds 03:30 selena just saved me in colo 03:30 selena saves me all time in amu yunos raid 03:30 hardly have to use smoke bomb 03:32 "they were high quality $9 earbuds"lol 03:33 ephraim 03:33 i pulled kulyuk :^) 03:34 :c 03:34 http://prntscr.com/aug2qi 03:34 .... 03:34 Paint is a butt. 03:36 FH ends in a few minutes 03:36 did you farm enough to get le Longbow Mich? 03:37 nope 03:37 only got to 139m 03:37 I know crim...stressing here 03:37 longbow? 03:37 you got him rej? 03:38 good job 03:38 let's see if I can get 140m 03:38 Sacred Longbow 03:38 gotcha 03:39 have 3 orbs left...rank 1515...just gonna auto battle... 03:42 http://prntscr.com/aug4of 03:42 I give up... 03:42 F for Effort 03:42 I mean,,,A 03:43 I feel like I butchered Lance enough.. 03:43 lmao 03:43 can that be the Dream Evo artwork...? 03:43 :D 03:43 Which starter should I destroy next... 03:43 * Deserthackabilly is shot 03:44 how many times have u been shot today lol 03:45 I Havent been sho- 03:45 * Ephraim-kun is shot 03:45 oo 03:45 New record in term 03:45 aw yis 03:45 broke my record in End 03:45 12mil Frontier 03:46 good job mich 03:46 mich stahp getting high scores 03:46 damn wish I could have 1 more orb 03:46 my record in terminus is 1.6 mil... 03:46 *2.6 03:46 can't blame my pingu friends for being pingu 03:46 kekekekeke 03:46 mine is 4.2m ;v 03:46 I got 2.9m 03:46 #blamethePingus 03:46 ew nyan's Atro showed up (n) 03:47 BB fill (Y) 03:47 Mich 03:47 eww 03:47 In imp parade 03:47 1 normal attack = full SBB 03:47 >needing to normal attack 03:47 scrub 03:47 good thing i gave Elza that BB fill on Spark Elgif 03:47 I'm poor on Fujin Pots 03:47 pls 03:47 Atro can get BB on turn 1 03:47 without moving 03:47 http://prntscr.com/aug5vx (y) 03:47 u pleb 03:47 aka guarding 03:48 nope 03:48 * Rejiti goes to colo as level 45 03:48 I cant do guard frontier 03:48 you just need Ophelia/Carrol leads (Y) 03:48 * Rejiti fights level 543 03:48 * Rejiti sighs 03:48 Pft 03:48 i'm not bringing 3 units to imp parade 03:48 RIP you Reji 03:48 >3 03:48 y u bring friends? 03:48 lmao the game crashed 03:48 I don't 03:48 I only do terminus...can't do guard .-. 03:48 So I have 1 Fujin left 03:48 what's that red button in colo 03:48 is it a give up one 03:49 yes 03:49 it's not as bad as mich doing regular quest then him running out of Fujins 03:49 instantly give up (Y) 03:49 (y) 03:49 hmm 03:49 Gonna pause on imp parade for nao 03:49 oh. wish i did that. level 543 enemy vs level 45. nice 03:49 for the record 03:49 I only run out of Fujins in Trials (Y) (Y) (Y) 03:49 same mich 03:49 ^ 03:49 i only use fujins in trials... 03:49 Oh yea Mich 03:50 and ggcs. but forceclosing >_< 03:50 My Atro and break metal defense right? 03:50 idk 03:50 "my atro and break metal defense right?" 03:50 should I dare to attempt Karl trial lmao 03:50 clarify yourself nyan 03:50 *can 03:50 ok 03:50 no 03:50 Oh it can 03:50 then im dumb 03:51 rej 03:51 I have more friends 03:51 (it sounds depressing...) 03:51 ... 03:51 I have like 9 friends now 03:52 ... 03:52 10 mins left for FH 03:52 i have like 03:52 20 or 30 03:52 lets not brag here rej... 03:52 10 minutes 03:52 that's not enough time 03:53 oh hey that's fun 03:53 gtg 03:53 to do 2 more runs 03:53 using 10 tickets only bring me up as one loss 03:53 Bragging about friends, lol........... 03:53 * Rejiti meets level 310 lance 03:53 ... 03:54 i brought them to 25% hp and killed one unit, at the least 03:55 * Rejiti attempts trial 01 03:55 yie boi 03:55 5 mins left (Y) 03:56 BLEH THE WORST SCORE WITH AN ENSA 03:56 2.9 mil 03:56 * Rejiti goes for overkill with OE Selena friend 03:56 pffft 03:56 yie boi time to murder karl 03:57 Vargas can give higher score than Ensa 03:57 where can i select my UoC 03:57 no good Vargas friends 03:57 Nowhere 03:57 I want chicken for ma lunch 03:58 Nereides Treasure Averus 03:58 Hmm 03:58 Nubreides (y) 03:58 Apparently my Atro can break metal defense only with SBB 03:59 and done 03:59 getting +5 on FH 03:59 ooh 03:59 yay 03:59 I broke 53mil in Mid 03:59 ... 03:59 lol nice... 04:00 FH is now over 04:00 yep ^^ 04:00 * Rejiti yolos karl trial 04:00 oh well +3 04:00 AHHHH 04:00 yay, best FH for me so far 04:00 k 145m 04:01 I should be getting Longbow by S27 (Y) 04:01 >FH ends at 19:59 04:01 >Orb recharges at 20:00 ON THE DOT 04:01 lmao 04:01 hue 04:01 Can't you stay inside FH 04:01 no 04:01 I couldn't get in 04:01 believe me I tried 04:01 Rest in Pepperoni's Demon's FH Orb 04:01 hm maybe OE selena for trial 01 was overkill... 04:01 still got +5 anyway though 04:02 +3 is good enough 04:02 well, I finished on a three digit rank, so I'm good I think 04:02 K, Eze finally max lv 04:02 as i said that 3 units were killed immediately 04:02 All that's left is the PakingPak 04:02 :^) 04:02 I'm about 20mil away from sacred longbow.... 04:02 next season, my pretty.... 04:03 can i clear 02 with a yolo team like 04:03 Hey Mich, just got Amenonuhoko, would you say it's good for Frontier Avant? 04:03 Klyuk Lead/Averus/Eldora/Febros/Layla/Selena Friend 04:03 my units are all 5* btw. ;u; cept for averus and klyuk 04:03 Oh wow.... 04:03 if yer using guard frontier, no 04:03 Fusing crystals 1 by 1 is better I guess 04:03 it depends 04:04 i do it 5 by 5 lol. i always get super success :^) 04:04 5 dark crystals = 1 > 79 04:04 night guys ^^ 04:04 *fuses it 1 by 1* 04:04 Normal > Great > Great > Super, maxed 04:04 * Rejiti clears trial 02 04:04 yay 04:04 if you fuse one at a time, you have a higher chance of getting a special success, but if you do it all at once you'll benefit more from one 04:04 01* 04:05 did I seriously get 500 ABP and 3 colo tickets for beating a solo 6* vargas 04:06 yes lol. it's a perfect win so it happens 04:08 *sigh* over a week till the double Legend Stone gift 04:08 Or is it less than? I've lost track here, I think 04:08 ok well fine guess I'll use that fh orb to do light fg then 04:09 leggo Atro 04:10 02 cleared. time for maxwell. :^) 04:10 now I need Doom Rings 04:10 maxwellwaseasydoe 04:11 * Deserthackabilly is shot 04:11 good job desert you offended yap 04:11 hue 04:11 Good. 04:11 boo only Fire Feather 04:12 Get roasted 04:12 Or should I say roosted 04:12 hm 04:12 Alxion or G... 04:13 Roost is an annoying move. 04:13 oh, it sure is... 04:14 huehuehuehue 04:14 * UltimateDemonDog spams Roost on Sigilyph 04:14 >it runs out of PP 04:14 So what is the "pro" way to tackle raids? build BB gauge in battle before facing the boss or go in ham? I've mainly gone for the former 04:15 Hello guys :D 04:15 build bb gauge 04:15 why would you wanna die first turn -_- 04:15 * Rejiti unbelievably goes to yolo maxwell trial 04:15 RC4 is where I'm at RN... 04:16 I can solo those.. 2016 04 20